Fuck!
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Eran muy niños para el sexo. Agito/Yayoi.


.Subido de nuevo. Lo mismo de siempre, pero mejor.

.Advertencias. Agito/Yayoi. Lenguaje malsonante. Y lo peor de todo, amor.

Desfrutad.

…Fuck…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_º Atrévete a morderme,_

_(No lo hagas)_

_Húndete en mi carne,_

_Y no salgas nunca º_

Nakayama los observaba volar a lo lejos, sin que el batir de sus "alas" alcanzase a llegarle a los oídos tomaba un zumo de arándanos, negro azulado, escurriéndose por los dedos, tal como su alma lo hacía hasta el suelo, o tal vez más abajo.

Y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, ese pringoso azulón que coloreaba su piel, le recordaba no muy secretamente el tinte de su cabello. Del cabello de ambos para ser más exactos, aunque a ella solo le importaba uno…. El más problemático, esquivo y ácido de los dos.

Agito.

Sí. Él pequeño "tiburón" como lo llamaba Ikki, se había colado dentro de su piel, y ahora lo llevaba encima a todas partes. Con sus ojos de escualo fijos en ella, y su vocabulario ofensivo y enervante retumbándole en los oídos a cada momento, como un latiguillo afilado, empeñado en grabársele a base de fuego y sangre en el cerebro.

Y luego ella, toda dulce y de algodón de azúcar, se fundía con el calor que escapaba a oleadas de su cuerpo. Tal cuál, con todo su orgullo y sus ínfulas por las rodillas, junto a sus bragas. Jadeante y con un líquido amargo y abrasador quemándole el estómago, como si cientos de gusanos hambrientos pugnaran por salírsele de la boca, resbalando para así rebelar deseos ocultos y verdades innombrables.

Lo que sentía, por ejemplo.

Lo que necesitaba, con _urgencia_.

"Necesitas echar un polvo, sinceramente" le había dicho Emily muy orgullosa de si misma, por pronunciar aquella palabra tan malsonante y ofensiva. Con su prominente "o" y esa "l" tan ofensiva y que hacía que a uno se le trabara la lengua al pronunciarlo con petulancia… algo así.

"¿Un polvo, dices?" había respondido Nakayama, "No te des tantos aires, solo te han besado, además, ¿Quién querría _hacerlo_ conmigo?"

Emily solo había sonreído indicando con sus aviesas pupilas la dirección en la que Agito y los demás desafiaban la gravedad con sus A.T.

Luego Nakayama se había puesto roja, tan roja que daba miedo mirarla.

Y lo había negado, con vehemencia.

Sabiendo que era inútil.

Pues aunque se pusiese mil pieles sobre la suya para ocultar al rubor de sus mejillas, habría sido un esfuerzo sin caso.

Y es que el maldito tiburón se jactaba de poder olerle el pensamiento a la gente.

Y a ella la había calado de pleno.

Puede que Emily hubiera recibido un beso, pero ella, tenía algo más valioso que todos los besos insustanciales del mundo junto. Porque un beso era un beso, no dejaba de ser una transacción peligrosa de saliva entre dos personas.

Lo que Nakayama más temía era recibir uno de esos besos vacíos, un gesto inútil, un roce mundano de alguien mundano.

Ansiaba un beso lleno de pasión contenida, un beso reprimido procaz y salvaje que consiguiera eliminar la reticencia que tenía frente al mundo.

Un beso lleno de sangre y excitación.

Un beso de Agito.

Y de nuevo ese recuerdo agridulce en su cabeza, negándose a desaparecer definitivamente.

"Eres mía" había dicho el chico escualo unos días atrás, Nakayama había asentido, hundida en sus pensamientos y anhelante de piel. Más que piel, la piel de Agito. Toda, para ella, tan suave y tan brillante como un rayo de luna.

Luego estaba esa medio declaración barata de pertenencia que Agito no había percibido pero, cuando aquel "eres mía" había salido de sus labios con un silbido bajo, el ceño profundamente fruncido, la pupila tan estirada como la de un felino y unos dientes capaces de cortar el aire, Nakayama percibió con plenitud la tempestad que serpenteaba bajo aquel monosílabo suyo, que, de alguna manera, le sonó dulce.

"Fuck!"

Y de forma poco perceptible, Nakayama había desaparecido.

Pero solo un poco.

Y caía, apoyada en la pared, con el pelo revuelto y brillante como las plumas de una corneja, y los ojos negros como el sudor frío y espeso que escapaba de su cuerpo a cada exhalación.

…

…

…

El latido de los corazones de ambos palpitaba al unísono, muy despacio, casi con pereza. El repique moderado del corazón de Nakayama era con mucho, más lento que la insana palpitación del resto de su cuerpo, de ese punto oculto entre sus piernas, húmedo y retorcido, empapado en pecados y clamando por ser atendido.

El sudor que expulsaba su cuerpo impregnaba el traje de sincronizadota hasta dejarlo tan caliente y húmedo como su propia piel. Estaba angustiada por este hecho y por la posible represalia que Agito podría tomar con ella si llegaba a percibir la repentina ola húmeda.

Pero el motivo por el cual el Rey del Colmillo permanecía en silencio cuando notaba a la perfección la pegajosa humedad, era que él mismo estaba empapado.

Nervioso

"Fuck!"

Y Nakayama oscilaba entre el fuego ardiente que la consumía y la gelidez cortante en los dientes de Agito contra su piel.

— ¿Ya has terminado? —la impaciencia era perceptible.

—Sólo un poco más…— murmuraba ella, más para si misma, pues su piel de agua, tibia y resbaladiza estaba ahora dentro de su cuerpo, surcándola con una lentitud irritante y cadenciosa.

—Fuck… —otra vez, dulce y suave como una pluma, a la par que sus manos de niño a tientas en la oscuridad sobre la goma que mantenía el pelo de Nakayama bajo control, por el contrario de su instinto, desbordado, hambriento.

—Agito…—su voz estaba ahogada, sonaba como pastosa y medio jadeante, muy sensual y levemente rectada. MUY, levemente. Nakayama, con su actitud de princesa con labios de fresa, vestida de tules, con ojos de algodón de azúcar, exhaló su aliento con languidez sobre su pelo, y musitó su nombre con la lengua cortada y sangrante, así, escurridiza y dulce entre esos pequeños dientes blancos como la nieve. Agito, con sumo cuidado, o algo parecido a eso, acarició la cara de ella con miedo de que sus sensaciones se desbordaran, como si el roce premeditado fuera en realidad inocente, a la vez que las palabras del cuervo resonando en su mente: "Ella es importante para ti, no te atrevas a negarlo, tiburoncillo" Y Agito solo atinó a asesinar a Ikki con la mirada. "Fuck!" pero había sonado edulcorado, leve, apenas punzante y ácido, porque Nakayama inundaba su mente deshaciendo con su encanto el desprecio que había pretendido infundarle a su monosílabo preferido.

Un calor incipiente comenzó a inundar al chico escualo, la piel de "ella" estaba cada vez cerca, más ardiente y más húmeda, y, por mucho que intentara evitar lo inevitable, ahí estaba él, con Nakayama prácticamente sobre su pequeño cuerpo deshecho por la batalla. Tan pura, con esa sonrisa inocente y la piel roja, prendida en deseo, ávida de más. "Esta…Fuck! ¡Desnuda! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Sobre él, el pelo revuelto, y la boca tentadora con los labios brillantes, rojizos y jadeantes, tan apetecibles como una manzana.

"Manzana…"

Agito volvió a mirar a Nakayama, la atravesó con su brillante pupila, atento. Y ella derritiéndose un poco más en la oscuridad.

—… ¿Te gustan las manzanas? —intentando sonar despreocupado. "Fuck! Soy un puto mentiroso"

— ¿Manzanas? Bueno…no sabría decir si me gustan exactamente, prefiero las fresas, ¿Por qué justamente manzanas? —sus labios se movían y palpitaban, induciéndole a morderlos. "Cómeme, devórame" susurraban, porque era lo que Nakayama gritaba en su cabeza.

—Fuck! Que se yo… ¿Te gustan si o no? ¡Joder! —una horda de gusanos abrasadores se colaron por la garganta de él sin permiso.

—Bueno pues…si, me gustan —una sonrisa, esta vez nada inocente—, ¿Y a ti, Agito? —más sonrisas… ¿Las manzanas sonreían? Agito quería saber como sería morder una manzana sonriente…más que eso, quería conocer como se sentiría el saber de aquellas manzanas tan jugosas que bailoteaban frente a él, impunes y tan virginales como un ángel. Los labios de ella, de apariencia tan dúctil y cándida, casi como el negro irisado de sus ojos.

Luego ese pensamiento y un leve asentimiento.

—No lo sé —y Agito titubeó como una gallinita…"Fuck! ¡Yo no soy ninguna jodida gallina!" el ceño fruncido y un repentino arrebato de madurez sobreactuada— ¿Me enseñarías tú a que saben…Nakayama?

Implícito quedaba que el tiburón ansiaba conocer el secreto entre su boca y su lengua.

Desesperadamente.

— ¿Pro-probarlas? —oh si, porque ella sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, el titubeo que a Agito le pareció de ignorancia, era más bien de sorpresa, una sorpresa embarazosa y que prometía ser tan dulce como las supuestas "manzanas" de las que tanto hablaba—. Pero si yo no…—y esta vez la dulzura inundó su cuerpo en oleadas, temblando como una hoja en contrapunto con el repentino aplomo de él.

—Están justo aquí —piel contra piel, encendida y centelleante en la penumbra, susurros y un suspiro cuando los dedos de el perfilaron los labios de Nakayama.

—A-Agi-Agito, el ri-ritmo s-se va a…—balbuceando con los dedos de él sobre las manzanas titilantes e hinchadas, con un dulzor que casi se respiraba, Nakayama intentaba concienciarse de la situación.

Inútilmente.

—Fuck, eso ahora no importa — y luego el roce procaz y sangriento de los labios de ambos combatiendo, él tirando de su cuello casi con delicadeza, los corazones latiendo lava y Nakayama tentativa de apretarse aún más contra él, aspiraba el sabor de su boca con deleite, acompañados por el chasquido de los dientes de un beso inexperto con el arrullo de sus pieles cantantes en la oscuridad. Baile de lenguas, danza de dientes y caricias, roces que acababan en jadeos ahogados y gruñidos, lenguas resbaladizas y susurros anhelantes en el cuello, erizando la piel a su paso, caliente como un volcán en erupción.

Y azúcar. Mucho azúcar.

Luego el silencio y el susurro bajo de otros besos, más suaves, más inocentes y humanos….

Diferentes.

—Agito…—y de nuevo más silencio.

Él hundió la cabeza en su pelo, suave y plumoso, casi líquido y más cómodo que una almohada…y la repentina necesidad de que Nakayama fuera así de blanda y confortable toda las noches para él.

—Fuck…parece ser que me gustan las manzanas —y la lava volvió a inundarlos, con las risas de ella y sus ropa desgarrada, la exclamaciones ahogadas de él y las ínfulas de ambos desperdigadas por el suelo, en un desorden ordenado mezcla de sangre, plumas y segundos que se escapan.


End file.
